New Beginnings
by UBE Chief
Summary: What happened before James Potter interrupted Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley? What will it lead to? Read to find out... Chapter Three up!
1. The Hogwarts Express

New Beginnings

Rating: M

Description:

What really happened before James Potter interrupted Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley? What will it lead to? Read to find out... WARNING!! Lemons!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

The kiss seemed to go on forever, and Teddy Lupin wanted the relationship to go further.

"Victoire?" he asked.

"Yes Teddy?" Victoire replied.

"I want our relationship to go further than just kissing."

"But do you think we're ready for this?"

Teddy kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Kiss me again."

As they locked lips once more, the compartment door flew open.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?!"

"Oh, shit..." Teddy said. "Err, hi James, we were - I mean, I was just seeing Victoire off, is all..."

"Bullshit!" James roared. "You two were snogging!!"

"James, we were just - " Victoire started.

"What? What were you doing, huh?"

"James, take it easy, we were just having a friendly kiss is all," Teddy replied.

"OK, fine, just don't let me see you snogging my cousin again," James said.

"I won't," Teddy said, "let you see," he added under his breath.

And with that, James left.

"Well, that was certainly a mood killer," Teddy said.

"Looks like we have to continue our 'friendly' kissing some other time" Victoire replied.

* * *

Chapter One complete! Hope you liked the story so far, as this is my first fanfic!

R&R please, no anonymous reviews as well.

- UBE Chief


	2. The Christmas Holidays, Part One

Chapter Two: The Christmas Holidays, Part One

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Victoire couldn't stop thinking about what Teddy had said to her on the Hogwarts Express. _"I want to take our relationship further."_ But did she really want it to go further? She kept pondering this until it was time to go home for the Christmas holidays. During the ride home, her thought were interrupted by a popping sound.

"Teddy! Oh my God, you gave me a fright!"

"Ah, but Victoire, you didn't realize that when someone loves you enough, they can Apparate to them."

"Fair enough, now kiss me."

As they were kissing, they were on the lookout for James, but doing so made their moments somewhat uncomfortable. Nowadays, whenever Victoire went to Hogsmeade she and Teddy had been exploring each other's bodies, all without taking off their clothing. Now, however, Victoire wanted to step it up.

"Teddy?"

"Yes Victoire?"

"Umm...do you...want to see my breasts?"

Now Teddy hadn't been expecting this, but as he reached out, he remembered Harry's words...

**(Flashback)**

"_Now Teddy, I know you're getting to that age when you get urges for women, but never, and I mean _never_ take initiative in the first move in touching a lady's bare skin _unless _she lets you."_

**(End Flashback)**

Remembering this, Teddy stopped his hand from reaching out any further. Victoire, noticing this, was puzzled. Why had Teddy, her boyfriend and soon-to-be lover not lifting up her shirt and undoing her bra? Then she recalled Aunt Ginny's words...

**(Flashback)**

"_Victoire, I know you have gone to more than just kissing Teddy, James pretty much told us so. So when you decide to reveal some parts of your body, don't expect him to do all the revealing himself. You've got to show him yourself. Don't be concerned how you look, because if he truly loves you, then he won't care."_

**(End Flashback)**

Victoire now began to lift up her shirt as Teddy watched. As she finally got it off, she noticed that Teddy was gawking at her breasts. From Teddy's point of view, it seemed as though he had died and gone to heaven. Then he noticed a throbbing sensation coming from his groin area. _'What the hell? I'm getting horny already and she's not even undone her bra yet!'_ he thought. By that time, Victoire had undone the clasp on her bra, and was on the point of letting it fall when...

BOOM!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"SHIT! Not again..."

It was James.

"NOW I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" James bellowed.

"STUPEFY!" Victoire yelled.

Instantly, James collapsed into a heap.

"Damn good thing you had your wand out," Teddy said.

"Damn good thing it fell out of my shirt," Victoire replied.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Easy. Obliviate!" Victoire said.

When James next woke up, he didn't remember a thing.

* * *

tsk, tsk, tsk...when will James ever stop barging in? Ah well, maybe next time Teddy, maybe next time. R&R please!

- UBE Chief


	3. The Christmas Holidays, Part Two

Chapter Three: The Christmas Holidays, Part Two

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

__

**Last time on New Beginnings...**

"_Now I'm gonna fucking kill you!" James roared._

"_STUPEFY!" Victoire yelled._

* * *

"_Now what are we going to do with him?" Teddy asked._

"_Easy. OBLIVIATE!"_

* * *

_**Now back to the story...**_

"Now with James' memory modified, now what do we - " Teddy stopped talking.

"Teddy? What's wrong...oh!" Victoire just noticed that her bra was off and now she was topless.

"Victoire...you have such wonderful breasts..." Teddy said looking mesmerized.

Victoire giggled. "Now that you've seen them, care to feel them?" she asked.

After Stunning James, her nipples were erect from the adrenaline. Teddy cupped a breast and began to fondle it, returning a moan from Victoire.

"Oh, Teddy, that feels so...mmm..." Victoire could say no more, for Teddy had started to suck on her remaining nipple.

Victoire began unconsciously moving her hand towards her waistline. Teddy, on the other hand, was too occupied with pleasuring her to notice. Victoire, by this time, had undone her belt and zipper on her jeans, and was starting to undo Teddy's.

Teddy was getting an erection from fondling Victoire's breasts, and decided to explore her lower body parts. When he went for her jeans, he found them loose, so he slid his hand down to finger her sensitive area. Victoire, oblivious to the hand reaching down her panties, was just about to get a hold on Teddy's erect member when she felt a finger entering her vagina.

Gasping, Victoire said, "oh Teddy...so good...I'm gonna - " her words were cut off as Teddy planted a kiss on her lips as she came.

"Oh, Teddy...that was...amazing...allow me to return the favour..."

As she said this, she finished taking out Teddy's member, and started to rub it with her hands, earning a gasp and a moan from him. Then she felt it begin to pulsate, and she increased her efforts.

"Shit, Victoire, I'm - I'm gonna cum!" Teddy exclaimed.

As he said that, Victoire opened her mouth, inhaling his length and semen that was ejected from him.

"Mmm...you taste good Teddy..." Victoire said seductively while licking off the remnants of his orgasm off her fingers.

All of a sudden, an anguished moan came from the other end of the compartment.

"Shit! We forgot about James! We'd better get our clothes back on!" Teddy said.

By the time James regained consciousness, the pair had redressed.

* * *

Well now, James seems to spoil every moment these two lovebirds have together. Will Teddy and Victoire make love to each other? Will James _ever_ leave these two alone? Until next time...

- UBE Chief


	4. Author's Apology

Author's Apology

Sorry everyone, but I have writer's block concerning this story. In the meantime, please Read my other fanfic, The Passage of Time.

.net/s/5921232/1/The_Passage_of_Time

Please R&R and I hope I can return to this story ASAP.

- UBE Chief


End file.
